Almost Full Moon
by Volleys-chan
Summary: Sequel to Trusted One. The wedding. One-shot bonus.


My pretties!!! You are allowed to rejoice! This new story has began!

Of course I am dodging homework, but I wanted to update this before I headed out into the world of loneliness and worked and worked and worked on an evil project. So. Here is the first chapter. The story will be updated slower though since I am still on chapter two and not twenty chapters ahead or anything and your input will be wonderful. If you have an idea for the story I will mention that you helped and give credit where credit is due.

I would like to thank Strefe for helping me think up a bit more of the Saiyan culture. I was really stuck.

But you are not here to read me ramble, so enjoy!

* * *

**Almost Full Moon**

Chapter 1

_Wedding Bells_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ... not even in the sequel!**

* * *

Vegeta felt ready to have a temper tantrum. He knew it was childish to have one, but right about now he was a wits end! He couldn't eat, couldn't train, and he couldn't even sleep without having her in his thoughts and thus causing him to slowly go mad with his body screaming out to him to take her.

It seemed like ages to him since he had mustered the words to ask her to marry him. She had said yes, to which he was relieved, but still...

He had to wait till after the wedding to do anything about his frustrations.

Bulma had been quick though. She seemed to understand his struggle and would stay her distance now that she knew he was to be hers as she was to be his. She managed to pull together a cake, a little but elegant church with a pastor, and a small reception, just enough so that they cut the cake, preformed the bride's bouquet toss and the groom's garter toss. She didn't tell him much about it but said it was tradition and thus was to be kept.

She would dance with her father before she shared his family's traditional dance of courtship. _Then_ finally he would take her away to their honeymoon, which he finally got her to tell him about. Just the two of them for two weeks on some private island that her family owned. No one else. He smirked at that.

The only problem that had consisted throughout the planning was the wedding wear. Mrs. Briefs wanted western, Dr. Trunks thought that it would be interesting to try southern western, Nappa seemed interested in keeping it solely Saiyan, and Venus finally had the right idea.

"Shut the bloody hell up and let the ones who are getting _married_ decide what they wish to wear." She said after they group had been arguing for _two hours_ over it.

It was Vegeta who decided to keep it Eastern. He wasn't about to tell them that was because he could hide his… uncomfortable condition better. Bulma loved the idea. He knew at heart she was a total sap for the Japanese culture she derived from. But she had whispered to him that her kimono would be _very_ special and different than a normal one.

He had yet to see this special kimono, but she had told him it was done. The cake was large, but then again, there were five participants with Saiyan blood.

What he thought was the worse part of the whole ordeal was the part from his culture: the courtship dance. It was hard because he had to begin the dance with another- which unfortunately was Launch. Turles wasn't very happy about it. Then he moved partners to yet another female, which was Venus, though she was too tall for him and it was awkward.

So he had to practice. Bulma did too, but she was not allowed to practice with him. In fact, he couldn't even see her practice. Her part was long and she would be the spotlight most of the time. It was basically saying in the dance that she was the only one worthy to be his mate, emphasizing her rather than him.

Everything was going rather quickly, their date was only a week from when he proposed- since both were feeling the tension and would not be able to keep off the other for much longer than a week. But though it was going fast, Vegeta felt it dragged on and on and on.

But finally, today had come. He had yet to see Bulma, but Bunny had told him that he wasn't suppose to. It was 'bad luck' to see the bride before the wedding. He didn't really get it. He had seen her multiple times before the wedding and did not know what she was going on and on about, but he felt like he really didn't care anymore.

As long as today finally happened.

Everyone was running about. Bunny was scurrying about to make sure everything was in order, including the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Launch was sneezing on and off, throwing mini fits when her blonde side comes out and looked down at the elegant kimono she was wearing. She was also mad because Turles confiscated her gun for the day. Venus looked like a goddess, but then again, she was named after a goddess. Vegeta could see why Radditz was infatuated with her, but strangely, Vegeta could not bring himself to admire her like that.

Radditz and Turles were dressed in complimentary yukatas with hakamas and hartoris that related back to the girls kimonos. Launch had a purple and light blue kimono and Turles's was the same while Venus took green and silver, which Radditz looked magnificent in. Vegeta thought that the other man was always vain about his appearance –he had always kept the best care of his hair even under Frieza. But now he had his hair usually in a braid, combed and his stray hairs kept from his face.

He would almost find it humorous, if he wasn't fretting about today. He finally just got his outfit on that was completely black with a katana at his side. Nappa was with Bulma giving her last minute reminders for her dance.

She was going to switch out dresses for her dance so she could move easily.

The only surprise that had occurred was that Dr. Sonata showed up. She was wearing a sleek dress and looked at him with her green eyes.

"I would never miss something like this," She had told him, "It is too special."

He had watched her quiet reunion with Venus. She looked all too happy to see the young woman again.

Bunny had hired a photographer, paying him a little extra to keep quiet about the tails and other strange things that no doubt would occur. Vegeta was getting agitated with the human but knew better than to swat at him. Bulma's family loved pictures and would want to immortalized their daughters wedding day, so he allowed it for Bulma's sake.

Vegeta's group had yet left for the church, but since he was with the Saiyans, they could just fly there in no time. Dr. Sonata had headed off to the church with Launch and Venus. The photographer with Bunny and Dr. Briefs as they went to check on their little girl.

_Good, let him pester her for a while_ Vegeta thought to himself as he walked towards the door to head out himself.

What a surprise to see the weakling standing there with roses in one hand and the other hand readying to knock. Vegeta's eyes narrowed before he barked orders mentally to Turles and Radditz to head out without him.

_I have some trash I need to get rid of._ He told them in a grim tone.

"Vegeta," Yamcha said in a tight tone, glaring at the Saiyan.

Vegeta stepped outside, pushing Yamcha backwards a bit before making sure to shut the door. Yamcha protested, but could do nothing about it was the stronger, but smaller man made sure he couldn't get in.

"Get lost," Vegeta growled menacingly, "Today of all days is not a day were you are welcomed here."

"I'm here to see Bulma, not you. Let her tell me that," Yamcha protested as he towered over Vegeta, glaring at him.

It was then that he noticed the different, more elegant clothing than his usual clothing.

"What are you even wearing?" Yamcha asked with a dry chuckle, "Going to your own funeral? You look ridiculous."

Black yukata is for a groom, you idiot Vegeta thought as he snorted, jerking his head the to side.

"More like yours if you don't back off." Vegeta threatened, "She doesn't want to see you and that is a fact."

"Let her tell me that." Yamcha said as he tried to push around Vegeta.

Yamcha didn't expect Vegeta to easily pin him to the wall. He had been training hard since his defeat in the tournament. He had thought he could stand a chance.

"Her parents already know what you have done. They do not welcome you into their home and if you do not desist, I will be given the right to remove you from their property." Vegeta said as he pushed Yamcha away from the house and into the yard, "They are not here anyways."

_Vegeta,_ Bulma's voice came into his head, _my mother wants me to remind you that you need to be here in less than fifteen minutes._

_I will be there as soon as I am able Onna. I need to remove the trash that found its way on your front yard of all days._

_You're kidding. Yamcha showed up_ today_ of all days!_

_Yes, unfortunately._

_Get rid of him,_ was the harsh words of Bulma.

_With pleasure. _Vegeta thought a smirked crossing his lips.

"Listen weakling, I have somewhere to be, so if you are finished trying to see someone that isn't even here, then by all means, leave."

"Seriously?" Yamcha all but laughed, "You, doing _anything_ that doesn't even revolve around training and _getting stronger_. Let me tell you. You will never beat Goku. You will never be wanted here and no one will ever miss you when you're gone! So why don't you just leave now and let me get back together with Bulma like we are suppose to be."

Vegeta let out a hearty laugh as he looked at Yamcha, "You're pitiful. Even if I were to leave, she would never be back with you. I am not keeping her from doing anything she doesn't want. Now, get lost."

"This isn't over yet Vegeta," Yamcha hissed, before turning and storming away.

"Fool," Vegeta scoffed before taking off into the sky to meet with Bulma.

He knew that this wasn't over, but it would be a cold, cold day in hell when he allowed her nearby. But today was not a day to think about Yamcha, today was his one day with Bulma.

* * *

Bulma bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was stunning, but she was nervous. Her stomach was all a flutter about today. She was excited and nervous. She was getting married.

Her. The almost thirty year old heiress was _finally_ getting married.

And it was to no other but Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans.

She felt ready to faint with nervousness as Launch helped her finish closing up her dress.

"Calm down Blue," Launch told her with a gruff tone, "You're acting as if we are in the finals again in Jester Isle."

"Ugh, don't mention that again," Bulma groaned, "I never want to hear of that place again."

"We won, didn't we?" Launch chuckled, "You and your sword did well."

"Launch." Bulma threatened, "I am not about to relive those days, alright?"

"Okay, okay," Launch said with a smirk, "You have a marriage to think about, not to mention the ride of your life soon after."

"LAUNCH!" Bulma yelled as she turned on her bride's maid.

She grinned as she pulled back, looking content with herself. Venus came in that moment with the needed hairpiece… and the photographer.

Bulma had been trying hard not to beat his annoying butt all day. But she wanted these pictures so she put up with the camera in her face.

"Alright, quit your bickering you two, Vegeta will be here within the next few minutes and the ceremony will start five minutes afterwards." Venus said as she finished tying up Bulma, making sure the long bow on the obi barely touched the floor.

She took the hairpiece that Vegeta had given to Bulma as a proposal gift and worked it perfectly into the curls and twists of Bulma's hair. Bulma smiled as she looked at Venus.

"Thanks for being my maid of honor," Bulma smiled.

"Well, nee-chan, it was either I was your maid of Honor or Launch here was. With her switching personalities all the time, it would get to be a headache." Venus laughed before grabbing some make-up and beginning to administer it quickly and flawlessly to Bulma.

"How did you get so good at this, didn't you tell me you were raised by heroes?"

Venus had told Bulma finally about what had occurred during this last week. She told her that since she had been allowed to keep her body, King Yemma had allowed it to age till she was at her prime so she could fight at her best. That's why she wasn't still a child.

"Mother lived up there for a while," Venus said as she switched to eyeliner, "And not all heroes are males, I had some very good female figures up there who were extremely girly."

"I see," Bulma said with a weak laugh.

"Relax Bulma-nee, you are beautiful." Venus told her, kissing her on the forehead, "No man in their right mind would think otherwise."

She pulled back, pausing for a moment before adding, "But we might have to watch Vegeta very closely so he doesn't take off with you instead of finishing all the proper traditional ceremonies."

Bulma blushed furiously as she swatted at Venus. She was laughing as she took the abuse without it causing her harm.

"Trust me on that," Venus giggled, what could she say? Her nose knows.

There was a light knock at the door, making all three ladies turn. It was Dr. Sonata. Venus approached her first, taking her hands for a moment in acknowledgement before heading out again. Her work with Bulma was done for now, best leave her with Dr. Sonata for a last minute word.

Launch and the photographer were signaled out as well.

"My, now when you brought him in for an appointment, I never dreamed of being here so shortly afterwards," Dr. Sonata mused as she took a seat, looking at the bride, "Bulma-chan, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you," Bulma blush, "I just hope he will think so too."

"Oh, no doubt he will, child," Sonata nodded before mischievously smiling again, "I decided to talk to you before you become Mrs. Vegeta, after all, I am his doctor."

* * *

What was taking that woman so long? Vegeta grumbled as he shifted in his spot again. He was beginning to feel anxious and he didn't like it. He shifted again as he finally felt her ki heading this way.

The music was cued shortly afterwards and the groom's men and bride's maids made their way down the isle. Dr. Sonata was sitting next to Nappa who had decided to play witness rather than an important role like best man- that had fallen onto Radditz. Bunny sat, waiting for her husband so they could sit together as well and that blasted photographer was back! Clicking away as Vegeta watched Turles and the Blue haired Launch walk down the isle, followed by Radditz and Venus.

She couldn't hide from him now. She couldn't deny him her any longer than she already had. Finally, the music changed and she appeared at the door.

Her kimono was one of a kind, as promised. The front and sides each had single long ribbon that weaved up from the bottom to the top, making it so all he had to do was pull and the front disappeared. There was a long obi made of silver that barely touched the floor and the bottom of the dress had a train in the back. Her back was completely exposed as were her hands, but there was white body paint designing swirls and elegant pinstripes down her back and hands, jewels decorating her hair and the end of each elegant curl of paint. She held her deep red roses; matching her head piece- the only two things giving her color of any sort- as she walked gracefully down the aisle, holding on to her father's arm.

He had lost all thoughts for a moment as he looked at her. Her father's affirmation of him giving away his daughter brought Vegeta back. Bulma walked next to Vegeta and both listened to the vows.

Vegeta remembered his flawlessly and Bulma said hers with much elegance. Then it was finally time for him to give Bulma her wedding band and she give Vegeta his. The rings were platinum with silver melded into it. Both had decided that they would not wear gold, but silver since there would never be another official King of Saiyans and that was his metal preference.

Bulma began to cry when he had said his vows and placed the ring of her finger, but she had not ruined her vows as she gave a stray sniffle here and there. He could see she was happy by the way she kept smiling and crying at the same time. It had unsettled his stomach at first, but he had realized she was just really, really happy.

And it made him happy too.

Finally the words came, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

He wasted no time removing her veil as gently as possible and kissing her.

Both were careful since they had onlookers, but that didn't mean they hadn't been lost in the moment if only a little. Vegeta was the one who pulled away first, taking her hand and elegantly pulling her down the aisle as she walked with much grace and dignity alongside him.

"Onna," Vegeta whispered to her once they were outside in the open.

"Yes, my prince?" Bulma said as she used her palm to brush away the tears.

Venus was smart enough to put the waterproof stuff on her face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered again before taking a light nip at her closest earlobe, whispering, "And you are all _mine_."

She felt shivers run down her spine as he said such words for she leaned over to him before the others caught up and whispered, "That possession is mutual. You are _mine_ as well."

"Be careful or I might not bother taking you to the reception, we are, after all, married to your culture's standards," He told her in a low purr.

"But I want to be married by _your_ culture's standards as well," Bulma shot back giving his arm that held her hand a pat.

"Fine," Vegeta grinned, "But don't think we are staying after we finish that dance of ours."

"As long as you fly us to the right location, I will do anything you please after that," Bulma promised.

Vegeta liked that idea.

* * *

Nappa chuckled as he watched the two cut the cake. Bulma was the one that offered up a piece of the cake first. He was in for a surprise when she last minute shoved it in his face, laughing at his stunned expression. He got her back by delivering her piece of the cake mouth to mouth- while he still had frosting on his face.

Bulma looked grossed out as she swatted at him playfully again. Then, after all the others had enjoyed cake for a while, Bulma called up all the single ladies –"no mom, you don't count"– to try to catch the bouquet. Needless to say that Launch caught it, then sneezed and turned into the bluenette.

"Oh my," She had said when she realized she had the flowers, "I caught the roses?"

When it was time to throw the garter, Vegeta gave a startled cry when he learned he had to take it off her with his teeth. Nappa could see that was getting his body excited and even through the boy had self-control that was magnitudes above a normal Saiya-jin's, this was pushing it.

He somehow managed to do it though, pulling it off as slowly, but as quickly as possible before tossing it among the pups.

Needless to say, Turles fought hard for that garter and won.

_Way to go boy_, Nappa mused as he looked at the young man,_ Don't make it seem _obvious_ or anything._

He didn't dwell on it. He watched as the processions continued a short while after and Bulma was allowed to have one last dance with her father. Vegeta came to stand by him.

"You've done well, Vegeta," Nappa said with a smile, raising his massive hand and patting him on the back.

"All that's left is the last dance…" Vegeta whispered, "Then she's mine."

"Quite the self-control you've got there Vegeta," Nappa mused before watching Dr. Trunks twirl his daughter.

There was a pause before Nappa spoke again, "You've done us proud. All of us."

"How?" Vegeta asked in a low, sad tone, "I failed our people."

"No," Nappa shook his head, "You made sure we had our revenge."

"But I didn't-"

"A Saiya-jin killed Frieza, that is all that mattered," Nappa waved him off, "What mattered was that you were there willing to assist as long as Frieza drew breath. Sometimes the king- or prince- is not the one who gains the victory, no matter how hard they try themselves, but what matters is if the kings did not sit idle while others did the work, they put in their best effort. Vegeta, you can't have the weight of the world solely on your shoulders. Frieza is dead, that is all that matters."

"But what now?" Vegeta asked, looking down at the older Saiyan.

"Now, we must restart. There will never be another Saiyan force like there once had been, but Earth seems nice." His eyes flickered up to Vegeta, "This is our home now and we must protect it. We must help make this planet strong so none can harm it, if only for the ones we care for."

"For the ones we love, Nappa." Vegeta corrected as he watched the dance end, "I plan on doing just that."

"Good," Nappa laughed, "Because if you don't, then staying here would be a waste of time."

Vegeta nodded as he began to approach the dance floor. It was time for his final dance with Bulma.

She quickly left the dance floor to get ready with her 'second dress' as Launch approached him. She was blonde again and looking at him with confidence.

"You do Blue good, you hear? Or I will find a way to make your life a livin' hell." She warned in a whisper as the music began and the two began to dance.

The dance was one of a simple message. It was that there was no other. He started this strange dance with Launch, but as soon as Venus appeared of the floor, he dismissed Launch and took her into his dance.

They danced fine, was the meaning, they did as they were told, but were not enough for the future King of all Saiyans. Soon he was looking discontent and the flow of the dance changed to one of a sloppy dance.

Then, as soon as he was about to dismiss her, Bulma appeared. She took no hand, no partner to dance with in her red hooded cape that was pulled up to cover her face as she danced with grace and elegance by herself.

She twirled and spun, using large amounts of control and balance to dance about the floor.

This was the part that meant here was someone that interested the future king. Someone who could stand on her own two feet.

Venus was dismissed as Vegeta tried to take Bulma into his dance. He snagged her hands and began to lead, just to be shoved away and she beginning her dance by herself again. He attempted again in a more fierce matter, but again was rejected.

This part symbolized that she was not to be a queen that allowed the king to walk about her, leading her and controlling her to his will.

Vegeta tried once again, but this time grabbing her forearm and ripping off the red hooded cape.

It meant the end of him letting her get away with rejecting him.

They stood there for a while as Vegeta soaked in her dress. It was the same wedding dress, but missing the section of the dress from her knees down and two slits going up to her waist so she could move with ease. No more sleeves and he could see her whole arm was decorated with the paint and jewels.

She finally was visible. Her eyes staring into his and her headpiece in place.

The dance began again as Vegeta attempted to control her, to make her dance his way as Bulma began to change the dance steps as they moved. Soon the dance began to change to one that both were equally in charge of each new move, no longer it being one to lead one to follow. They both had to lead and follow to make the dance look beautiful.

It symbolized that the king could not have a woman who let him do as he pleased with her, he needed one that was his equal who could lead as well as follow him and he follow her lead as she would follow his. Both were the rulers, powerful in their own right and both made their other shine to their fullest.

The dance ended with a single sweep and Bulma arched in his outstretched arm as she laid as far as she could in his hold.

Both were breathless as they finished, Vegeta could see her chest moving up and down furiously to regain her breath.

One last snap from the photographer and Bulma peered up at Vegeta with that seductive stare.

It hit him suddenly, they were done. All requirements had been met save _one_.

The two were gone before anyone could blink.

* * *

Finally, he was alone with her. He had gone to the island like planned in no time flat, having gone there a few days beforehand to make sure he could get there quick enough so he didn't have to worry about getting lost or taking forever.

He landed at the door, holding her in his arms. He was about to set her down when she spoke.

"You know, you are suppose to carry me over the threshold- for good luck," She whispered as she held onto him so.

He nodded as he denied her nothing today of all days.

However, once they were over the threshold, both of them began to pour themselves into one another through an kiss initiated by Bulma. Passion and love flooded her senses as she grabbed onto him, making it evident how much she enjoyed this zealous kiss. There were only few breaks in the kiss, for air and mumbles of 'I love you' from Bulma as they finally were left to be together on their wedding night. Before she knew it, her clothes were off, her hair was undone and Vegeta was hovering over her while she laid on a bed.

She admired him, never having seen him without his usual shirt on, since he was stuck in stubborn his ways about appearance, but something caught her eyes. She flashed them back up to Vegeta before half yelling, half whispering.

"I don't _care_ what anybody says. There is _no_ way in HFIL _that_ that is going to fit _here_."

Vegeta just blushed as he captured her lips again, his ego just thoroughly stroked by her comment.

"Shut up, Bulma."

* * *

The others had gone back to Capsule Corp. All were enjoying some food made by Bunny and chuckling thoroughly about how quickly the prince had 'disappeared' with Bulma.

"I didn't think he could move that fast," Turles snickered, "Not with how he's been the last month in a half or so."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when its _you_ disappearing," Radditz teased, "After all, you _caught_ the garter."

Turles glared angrily, "Shut up!"

Everyone was laughing at him as he glared angrily at his food.

It was then that the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Venus said with sigh as she stood.

"Are you sure?" Radditz asked, he recognized this ki.

"Yes, better me than you." Venus nodded before heading to the door.

She opened it, leaving the man who was barely taller than her gapping as she leaned against the doorway dress still in her elegant kimono.

"May I help you?" She asked in a put out tone, giving his roses a glance before looking back at his face.

His mouth laid open as he just stared at the goddess before him. He finally cleared his thoughts and shook his head as he looked at her straight in the eyes. He realized they looked like gold, glowing even as the sun was beginning to set behind him.

"I'm here to talk to Bulma. I noticed that her parents had returned and I _want_ to speak with her," Yamcha said in a firm tone.

"Oh," Venus shrugged, "She's not here."

"What do you mean, 'not here'? If her parents are back then she should be back!"

"Of course she isn't back, we just returned from a wedding. The bride and groom left from there."

"So she's still there partying it up while her parents and guests returned?" Yamcha grumbled frustrated, "That is so like Bulma."

"No," Venus growled, trying hard not to let her black tail move from its spot around her waist under her obi, "She isn't at the processions any longer. She's off on her honeymoon."

Yamcha's mouth dropped open, rendered speechless as his flowers dropped.

"She got married! To who!!"

"Not you, that's apparent." Venus said as her eyes narrowed, "Look, its none of your business if she didn't tell you, but let me tell you that she really met him shortly after you. He's been nothing but good to her and I suggest you leave before I turn violent."

Yamcha just stood there. Who had she married? He could still feel a powerful ki inside, so he ruled out Vegeta- but now his earlier comment had made much more sense- and he couldn't think of anyone else. Who would stick around with Vegeta living here?

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you?" Venus questioned again, her looks becoming dangerous.

Yamcha grabbed onto her wrist, glaring as he looked at her, "Who. Did. She. Marry."

He had never even seen it coming. Suddenly, the woman broke from his hold like he was nothing and threw him easily across the yard. She walked slowly up to his body that laid on the ground, stooping in her kimono to get a better eye to eye contact with him before grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up as she came to full stance.

"I don't have to tell you and I am not about to let you touch a single hair on my Onee-chan's head. Get it, you twit? Do not come back here. She's not in love with you, and you are going to leave her be, or I will come, consequences be forgotten, and slowly dissect you, pulling all your organs from least important to most as you lie there awake and unable to do anything as I do it." She bared her fangs as her irises narrowed into a thin line like a cat, "Do I make myself clear? Or should I continue?"

Yamcha gulped, this must be the sister of whoever she married. Perhaps she had met him during her time on Jester Isle? She never talked about that place afterwards, but he knew that there were some pretty strong and weird people that competed there. He could only nod as he tried to pull out of her grasps.

She smiled devilishly at him as she dug her nails in for just a moment, long enough to open wounds on his neck, and threw him easily over the wall and right into a dumpster.

She then turned inside and sat back down at the table after washing her hands, taking a treat that Bunny had made.

"So, did you handle it?" Nappa asked, looking amused as were the others.

"Oh yes," Venus said with a smirk, "He decided that pursuing Bulma was an unhealthy decision and is going to go pursue other woman who would die for him. We'll see how he takes it in a year or two when he realizes _who_ she married."

All four Saiyans present laughed at their little joke. Bunny smiled, but didn't laugh at the poor boy's expense. Dr. Sonata and she exchanged happy looks before both thinking the same thing.

_Azel, may you be pleased with Vegeta and Bulma's unification._

Bunny added to hers though, _I really can't wait for our grandbabies though. Hopefully we get more than six!_

Hopefully if she played her cards right, she could get those two to produce Bunny her six or more grandbabies so she could spoil them. She already couldn't wait!


End file.
